redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ziral Silvertail/Ziral Silvertail's Quest
Prologue :A fox mother had just gave birth to a fox babe. She had a silver tail. :"I'm calling her Ziral Silvertail. You can call her whatever you like Deadblood!"she snarled at her mate. :Captain Deadblood of the Bloody Wave glared at his mate."How about weak or pitiful?! A girl,Filth her name will be!"he said. :"Her name is Ziral! Not Filth,like you are!"screamed the fox mate. :Deadblood lunged at his mate,causing her to drop the babe. The babe watched as he clawed his mate to the bone. Once he was done and had the fox's blood on his claws and paws,he gave one look at the babe,and said one word:"Filth!"and stormed out the cabin to the fox crew waiting. Chapter 1 :"Ziral!! Your dadde wadde the Captain wants you!"said Redtooth to the much older Ziral. :Ziral came out her small cabin. Her silver tail waved as she passed;her gray hair,which was down to her waist,shone brightly. Wearing her black dress and cloak,she walked into Captain Deadblood's cabin and closed the door. :"Yes Captain?"Ziral called him Captain to show respect. :Captain Deadblood,her father,came from the side of the cabin. He grinned at her with his sharp teeth."My beautiful daughter Ziral Silvertail! Sense you were born you have been on Bloody Wave. But guess what?"he said in a hushed tone. :"I can't guess,Captain."Ziral answered. :Giving his best smile,Deadblood stroked her gray ears."You are going to get your first look of solid ground. See this map here;this is a map of Mossflower Country. Here is a place called Redwall. It has the best food,rooms,and it's also a castle! Why do you think I'm telling you this,Ziral?"he asked her. :Trying not to lock eyes with him,Ziral answered."I guess we are going to Mossflower to rule it,along with its beast and Redwall castle."she was correct. :Deadblood rubbed her head."That brain of yours is pretty smart! Now,lets get going!"he pushed her away and up to the deck. :All were waiting for Ziral,for she gave the orders of the crew;though Deadblood was captain,he didn't do his job! :"Set course to Mossflower Country!!"she yelled as she raised her double-bladed battle axe in the sky. :"Aye Miss!!"the foxes said in unison."Oh,and Redtooth,get me some elderberry wine! It's going to be a long trip!"Ziral gave her best,scary,horrible grin with her sharp teeth. ---- :The Blood Wave had been on course for three hours now,and Ziral was totally bored. That was until she spotted her very best friend Blackfire;she was called that because of her "black" heart and red tail. :"Hey,Ziral,watch this!"said Blackfire as she ran over and kicked her brother Dimwit in the seat of his pants! :Dimwit snarled at Blackfire."Stop it or I'll get Redtooth on you!" :Blackfire spat at his paws."Tak! Dad isn't going to do anything now that he's dead!" :Ziral looked at her baffled."Dead?!? What happened?!"she asked. :"Captain Deadblood slew him on the spot for looking at the map! He tried to change course."said Dimwit,"Our mother Lapblood is takin' care for us." :"Okay.."said Ziral as she walked back to her cabin. Looking at a map.....is that enough to kill somebeast!? Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts